the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caliane
Caliane — first mentioned in Angels’ Blood. Character Introduction Caliane is an Ancient and former Archangel of Sumeria, ruling from the city of Amanat. She is mother of Archangel Raphael. Caliane lived and ruled as an archangel for tens of thousands of years. in her time, the most beloved of archangels. Being an Ancient, she had devolved into madness and went into the Sleep of the Archangels taking her beloved city of Amanat and it’s people into with her. She has recently awoken from the Sleep—to save Raphael from Lijuan. About Species * Angel * Former Archangel Allegiance * Raphael Powers & Abilities * Possibly the only angel stronger than Lijuan. * Beautiful singing voice, * Angelfire * Can generate an energy shield that can covers and protects her entire city. * Former power: in her madness, she could use her voice to control and enslave entire nations Age * age unknown, but could be upwards of 250,000 years old Weaknesses * vulnerable after awaking—slowly grows in strength and defenses with the assistance of her son, Raphael and some of the Seven: Naasir Occupation / Position / Title * Ruler of Amanat and her beloved people * former Archangel of Sumeria Habitat / Residence / Origins * city of Amanat—originally in Sumeria * took her beloved city of Amanat and it’s people into Sleep with her Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Known as the Guardian of the Innocent. * Has an almost other-worldly quality * Loves all things of beauty * knows her duty as a ruler of the world, even if from a distance * complex and intelligent * did not desire power or worship, but had both * devotion to family.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Physical Description * Long raven black hair with a deep blue sheen, deep blue eyes, pure white wings. * Excruciatingly pure blue of Caliane’s eyes, her son's eyes. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Caliane’s wings glowed when upset—because when an archangel glowed, people generally died.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * known for her grace and the haunting beauty of her voice. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Love Interests * Nadiel Connections * Parents: * Son: Raphael * Spouse/Mate: Nadiel (deceased) * Most Trusted Supbjects: Avi and Jelena, Avi's beloved * Friends: * Second-in-Command: * Allies: Raphael, * Enemies: Lijuan Other Details * deep sense of loathing and contempt for Lijuan * small in stature, but unequaled in power * nearly killed her son Raphael after executing her mate Nadiel when he went mad. * re-emergence causes a power shift among the Cadre * Naasir spent long-term assignment there in her City. * Awoke from Sleep before her time because she heard Lijuan plotting to kill her son.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 Biography / History Thought to be over 250,000 years old, Caliane ruled as an archangel for thousands of years. She was the most beloved of the archangels and was known to have the most beautiful singing voice. Heralded as the Guardian of the Innocent. Mated with Nadiel, another Ancient Archangel and produced Raphael. Both descended into madness and Caliane killed Nadiel before crippling Raphael and leaving him abandoned. She Slept, along with her beloved Amnat, for around 1000 years before emerging from Sleep, causing a shift in the Cadre, in response to a threat against her son's life. She now rules the ancient city of Amanat in the modern world and is happy with the amount of territory—at the moment. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Avi * Jelena * Naasir * Isabel, Naasir's partner in Amanat * Alexander, fellow Sleeper and Ancient Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 1. Angels' Blood 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort awakens from a centuries-long “sleep” in Archangel’s Consort. 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Andromeda paid her a vist Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Sleepers Category:Ancients Category:Angels Category:Amanat Quotes : See Also * Book References ✥ External Links *Guild Hunter Character Guide | ✥ Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Sleepers Category:Ancients Category:Angels Category:Amanat